Lenear and the Seven Minicons
by Sustain
Summary: Friend asked me if you were to read a fairy tale to a Sparkling how would it come out. So I took a classic tale and "Transformerized" it. Pretty good for a laugh. If it goes well I may do other classic "bed time stories"


Long long ago there was a little sparking much like you

Long long ago there was a little sparking much like you Lenear. She had a beautiful natural paint that make many people love her and want to be like her, but the evil Autobot queen was jealous. She wanted that paint and the only way to get it was to steal the nanites from her which meant cadging her Spark. She called to her holo crystal.

"Our devious Autobot fore father I demand you come to me."

"What do you wish of me?"

"All knowing wise one, I am the Queen Autobot and rightful ruler of Cybertron I shall be the most glorious of all!"

"Nay mistress," he said. "A young sparkling with paint as perfect as the sunrise resides in Kaon."

"How dare they." She growled.

Do you know what happens when you extract the nanites from a spark? After a bit of time the spark starts to fade and eventually extinguishes. The evil Autobot queen decided to hire a bounty hunter and gave him the spark cadge telling him to bring her the spark of the little one. He set out on his mission and took her from the city-state while she was out with her best friend to the depths of the empty lands. He watched her and talked with her and in his own spark he knew he could not take her spark. Instead he found a near extinguished spark of a wrecked Autobot and put it in the cadge instead telling the sparkling to run away so the jealous Evil Autobot Queen couldn't get her.

She ran, and ran, finally coming to a small unit at the edge of the empty lands. Her energon levels so depleted from running she stepped inside calling for those that owned the unit. No one came. She entered the recharge chamber and lay down.

Late into the evening the owners of the unit finally came home from their work in the empty lands. The tallest one noticed the door was open and drew his pistol as he walked in. He searched as he swept his optics across the room. He headed up stairs to the recharge room and opened the door, quickly sub spacing his pistol he reached out to the sparkling to nudge her.

She screamed, but then held her breath. "Hello" she whispered.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The small robot asked.

"I.. I ran the Evil Autobot Queen wants my spark" She explained.

"That Evil Autobot wants everything." one of them said in a huff.

"Well now, you can stay here if you like." another one said while still another only nodded his head rapidly. One at the back of the little pack made his way up to her and started to recharge next to her.

She remembered looking at the rechargers as she walked in and figured quickly that must have been their names. "You must be Trite." He nodded and turned is optics off. To her left one make a loud noise as if he was tying to clear out his intakes. "You are Aversion."

"Yes I am." he agreed.

The little one that nodded came close and smiled but said nothing. "I think you are Mute." He nodded in rapid succession again.

"He's Timid, he's Exultant, and he's The Doc." one said pointing rudely.

"You must be Cantankerous." She said crossing her arms. He huffed again.

"Don't mind him." The Doc said "he's always like that"

The sparkling felt much better after recharging a bit and moved so that Trite could lie out.

"Come down we'll give you some of our energon." Exultant said.

"Sure sure next think you know we'll be feeding those empties too!"

"Hush you." Doc gave Cantankerous a glare then turned quickly to the sparkling. "Don't worry he isn't so bad once you get to know him."

Later at Iacon the Evil Autobot Queen saw her bounty hunter who presented her with the spark in it's cadge. She took it from him and dismissed him with out even a thank you. She hooked it up to the machine and waited as it produced its nanites.

At the little unit the sparking and her new friends worked and even played a bit. The Minicons she found out they were called didn't seem to mind her around even explained to her what it was they did when they went to work.

Time passed and the spark in the cadge began to fade as the vile of nanites became full. The Evil Queen took the vile just as the spark dissipated into nothingness its essence going to eternal rest. A panel on her fore arm slid open and she plugged the vile in watching greedily as the nanites were sucked into her energon stream. She turned to her holo crystal and called forth the elder Autobot sprit that resided with in.

"Our devious Autobot fore father I demand you come to Me." for a moment nothing happened then a light blue image of and older Autobot started to appear.

"What do you command of me?" it asked.

"All knowing wise one, I am the Queen Autobot and rightful ruler of Cybertron I shall be the most glorious of all"

"Nay mistress," he said. "Still the young sparkling resides out side of the empty lands."

"HE LIED!" she opened a channel to her lackeys "GET ME THE BOUNTY HUNTER I WANT HIM DISTROYED!"

"As you wish" the voice on the other end replied. She stormed down in to the bowel of the castle, knowing that she herself would have to do the deed. She removed her beautiful armaments and dawned that of wrecked long since gone Autobots as a disguise, then modulated her own vocalizer so she herself would appear as old as her armors. She transformed and speed across the empty lands heading straight for the unit where the sparkling was staying. She waited for the solar cycle to bring the rising sun and the Minicons to go about their day to work before transforming into her root mode and knocking on the door. The Evil Queen waited then knocked again, finally the sparkling answered.

"Can I do something for you?"

"Oh I am sorry I was looking for someone to buy my special energon so I can purchase new armors and upgrades"

The sparkling looked over the old Autobot and decided it would be nice to help her out. She exchanged a few credits for a small cube of the pink florescent energon. "Thank you." the old Autobot said as she started to walk off. The sparkling took a sip, and as soon as it hit her energon converter she felt something tug at her spark. She gasped, but then fell to the floor in the door way. A cackle came from the Autobot as she turned around to collect her prize. Above the sparklings chassis floated her spark.

Caging it the Autobot sub spaced it and transformed heading back to her Iacon fortress.

The Minicons finished their daily run and were nearly at their unit when they saw the chassis of the sparkling laying there.

"Her spark, its gone." The Doc announced.

"I bet that Evil Autobot Queen did this.!" Exultant said.

"We have to do something" The Doc answered each one nodded in agreement then transformed into their little modes and headed out across the empty lands.

As they neared the half way point they crossed paths with a young Decepticon. "Have you seen the sparkling?" he asked.

"What is she to do?" Cantankerous huffed.

"She was my best friend." he said with a frown.

"The Evil Autobot Queen has her spark HURRY" Exultant sped off. They neared the Iacon fortress, and found a small crack in the wall to slip through.

"She is going to have to be in one of the lower levels where the others won't look." The Doc said. "Right lets not get split apart these Autobots are ruthless they'll kill on site."

The young Decepticon took the lead as the others fanned out checking doors and scanning for signs of a spark.

Finally they came to a door that had peaked their sensors. "This has to be it." the Decepticon said.

"Alright, that evil Autobot Queen is probably in there too be ready for anything."

They pulled their weapons from subspace and took an aggressive stance. "Ready."

The Decepticon decoded the door and it slid open just as the queen was about to come through. The Minicons jumped on to her firing their pistols at close range. She managed to shake them off as she attempted to grab the Decepticon as he bolted for the spark hanging in the cadge.

The Evil Queen had been too self-confident she had forgotten to replace her old armor with that of her new armor. The pistols burnt right through it, and began to cut deep into her systems. Soon she lay in a heap leaking, and over heating cursing what she could through her damaged vocalizer, then her optics flickered violently and she turned a dark grey

The young Decepticon got the cadge and pulled it tight to him letting the Minicons lead the way out of the castle. The speed across the empty lands and to the little unit where the sparkling's chassis lay on the recharge bed.

He broke the spark out of its cadge, but it didn't enter the chassis. It seemed confused. The Decepticon wasn't sure what to do. He opened his own spark chamber and just before the two sparks touched the sparkling's spark immediately headed to her chassis.

A few moments later her optics powered on and she sat up. "What? I dreamed my friend."

"I am here." the Decepticon spoke. She hugged him and held him tight.

"The evil queen is gone. We can go home now." he finished. The young Decepticon took the Sparkling home and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
